Maggie Neely
Maggie Neely is very determined. Even with all odds against her, she will continue to fight for what she beilieves is right, even at the risk of her own life. Black Dawn Maggie wakes up one night to the sound of her mother screaming, alarmed she sneaks into the living room. There, her brothers girlfriend, Sylvia, and two police officers have just informed them that Maggie's older brother, Miles, died in a hiking accident. Suspicious of Sylvia's behavior, Maggie followes her. She walks for a very long time before Sylvia gets to her and Mile's apartment. There is party at the apartment, and Maggie is able to sneak in. She goes into Sylvia's room and after a strange conversation, the smell of incence knocks her out. Maggie wakes up in a wooden carriage, where she is informed she is in the slave trade. The Night World is explained to her and Maggie is determined to get out. There are three other girls in the carriage. One veteran of the slave trade, a young girl kidnapped on halloween, and a sick blinde girl who is unconcious still. They manage to escape, Maggie being the only one to try and help the blinde girl. She is chased by one of the slave traders, and on a cliff, with the blinde girl safe under a rock crevice, Maggie is sure she is going to die. However with a flash of blue fire, she is saved. Delos is there and coldly greets her. He offers her some water, but when she tries to take it to the still unconcious girl, he tells her no. Saying there is only enough for two. To this Maggie says she will go thirsty then. Delos takes her to a small cave intrance, together they go in and Maggie is able to drink all she needs. In the cave they have skin contact and experince eachothers minds. Delos trys to pretend it does not affect him. They seperate, but not before Maggie hears Delos lie to Sylvia (Who is a witch) about Maggie. Maggie than goes back for the blind girl, when the veteran slave finds her. Together they carry her to a small cabin way out in the woods. The four girls sleep in the cabin. The next morning Maggie is determined to take the unconcious girl to the castle to have a healing woman look at her. The other girls refuse, believing it'll just get them killed. They however end up doing it as Delos and a party are moving in on them. Arcadia, the blind girl tells them to go up in the tree as not to be caught. The plan works aand the group realizes Arcadia is a witch. They end up in the healing womens tent, where she is reluctant to help Arcadia, but agrees when Maggie is given the title as the one who will free them, as her socks do not match and she is still wearing a flowered blous. Maggie learns that soon Hunter Redfern and his grandson, Delos, will make a deal that will result in the death of all of the slaves in the kingdom. Maggie plans on speeaking with Delos. With the help of a slave in the castle, she hides in Delos closet. Before he returns however, Sylvia and Hunter come into the room, dicusing that Sylvia will put a spell on Delos so that he is more like an imortal human then a vampire. Delos then comes in and the spell is cast, he thinking it is for his arm that is damaged by using his powers. He and Maggie argue, which leads to him putting her in the dungeon. Later Maggie's slave friends are brought in. Delos is set on freeing only Maggie and turning her into a vampire. Maggie refuses to let everybody be killed. She shows Delos the scars of a tik tac toe game on the veterans back and he is disgusted, having a change of heart about humans. Hunter and Sylvia imprison him as well. The next day they are to be hunted by all the strong vampires. Maggie and Delos try to apeal to them and Sylvia removes the spell from Delos. She is stabbed by the heart and Delos is able to kill every vampire werewolve and shapeshifter. Sylvia dies but not before she tells Maggie that Mile's is now a shapeshifter. Having seen Sylvia with a bird yesterday, Maggie finds her brother in bird form and removes the band that forces him to stay a bird always. He is now able to shift at will. Maggie and Delos stay together after this and go to Circle Daybreak. Trivia *She is the only main character to have both living parents still together.